Time To Unite
by Imagine The Universe
Summary: Its been five years since Revan left to fight the True Sith in the Unknown Region. He continues the fight, but fears that he cannot prevail alone...luckily someone from the past comes along and brings hope... Rating may change.
1. Five Years and Still Fighting

**Chapter One: Five Years and Still Fighting**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic One or Two. They belong to Lucas Arts and Bioware. **

Revan was extremely tired. It was the third day since he was stranded on this God forsaken planet. It had nothing but Canyons and rocks everywhere. It reminded him a little bit of Korriban. Except, somehow, the weather on this planet was strange. It had snowed one day, reached up to 120 degrees the next, then it started to rain like crazy since 3 AM. He was getting tired of this.

He was hoping to quietly come to the planet and do some recon. The ship he stole 3 years ago after his got shot down was cloaked and parked in a Valley a few miles back. The Fury featured an advanced hyper-drive and state-of-the-art-sub-light engines, the Fury seemed like an most versatile starship. Though it initially seemed to have been designed for high-priority military missions, it seemed the Fury has become a favorite among the True Sith Lords and seemed to have been engineered accordingly. This one that he took was smaller then the regular Fury class ships, consisting of a room and a cockpit. He thought it was pretty impressive. He was also interested to find a prototype of an advanced EMP cannon that had the ability to knock out all kinds of ships ranging from an unmanned fighter to a huge battle-class ships. Various other prototypes were equipped into the ship and he had gone over most of the instructions and schematics but had trouble controlling some of them.

He sighed, rubbing the back of his head. The snow storm hit about two hours after he had landed. He had gotten lost despite trying to use the Force to guide him. He had to keep to a minimum, fearing the risk of attracting the attention of some of the True Sith that lurked almost everywhere in the system of planets he had been exploring, visiting, and fighting on for five years.

He sat back in the small cave he was in, not bothering with a fire. He closed his eyes and allowed his mind to wander and meditate. His thoughts eventually came to his little circle of friends.

Mission Vao, the skilled blue Twi'lek who, despite what she says, was still a child when she joined him in the fight against Malak. She had honed her skills in Lock-Picking, Stealth, Computers, and light weaponry. She had one brother, Griff, who could be labeled as dead weight. A slacker, liar, thief, coward, and plain old useless. But he was still a caring brother. He had united them and was a bit amused as they bickered. They eventually lost track of Griff, probably running from the Exchange because his little Tarisian Ale gig didn't work. She was understanding and always optimistic, and never changed her view on him after finding out that her good friend, "Raith" was actually Darth Revan. He smiled at how she kept saying that even if he is Darth Revan, her and Big Z would stick with him until the end.

Next came Mission's best friend and protector, Zaalbar, a rather quiet and independent Wookie. He was an expert at grenades and was very tough and powerful. He was pretty mean with a Double Viro-Blade and could power through people with no problem. He did have his own custom made Crossbow but preferred a more close range weapon. He had some trouble back at home, on his home world of Kashyyyk. He helped the Wookies get their rightful leader back and drive out the slavers. In return he had gotten the powerful sword of Becca. Zaalbar had thanked him, and said that he will continue to travel with him, having said that he swore a Life Debt to him. When he found out he was Darth Revan he merely shrugged it off and said that it did not matter to him whether he is called "Raith" or Revan, that he swore a Life Debt and loyalty to the person who saved his life and the life of his people.

Next came Canderous Ordo, the Mandalorian mercenary that was working under Davik King. He was a rough and kind of dark person, always itching for a fight whether it was with a Jedi Master or Sith Lord, Republic or Sith. He eventually toned down as their journey progressed. The good deeds and Light Side energy probably rubbed off on him. Revan always enjoyed all the War stories he had. He was most interested in the story of a "ship" that appeared when he destroyed an frozen asteroid with an thermal detonator. Canderous was…ecstatic when he found out that the Light Side lackey he was following was really Darth Revan. He was glad to follow the Jedi who practically won the war for the Republic. Though Revan wasn't thrilled that Canderous was following him for the wrong reasons, he wasn't really disappointed either, he was glad to have the strong Mandalorian with him.

The special utility droid T3-M4, a highly skilled droid that has a pretty good sense in bypassing Locks, slicing Computers, Repairing ships and droids, and has a good sense for combat. It is smarter then most droids and is more resourceful then most droids. It has never had a memory wipe and has its own personality. It is a trusty little guy that will stay loyal for a long time. He chuckled at how much he worth, about 2,000 credits.

He remembered the assassin droid that was also worth a pretty penny. HK-47, a droid that could translate almost every language in the galaxy. He was hefty with a blaster and had a very interesting personality and philosophy. His memory core and behavior core, and basically every other system he had was sealed off until his true master allowed it, that being Darth Revan. Was it the Force? Or was it coincidence? He didn't know. He vaguely remembered Mission and Canderous talking about it. Canderous said he wouldn't bat an eyelash if Malak dropped out of the sky. After returning to its rightful owner, HK-47 awakened its Assassination programs and had fully awakened as a killing mission. It was handy with slicing, lock picking, and fixing as well. He was a very troublesome droid that just couldn't see the light. He vaguely remembered how he described love. Something with an Aratech Sniper Rifle to a person's leg?

Moving on, his thoughts traveled to a certain "Gray" Jedi. Jolee Bindo, a cranky and cynical old man who loved to criticize young people. He had found this old man at the bottom of the Wookie home world. He had been living in the Shadowlands of this treacherous planet. He had guided young Wookies, saved Wookies from slavers, fought off dangerous creatures, explored a large portion of the Shadowlands and gotten the title of a "Benevolent Forrest God" among the Wookies because of his tendency to come out of nowhere and save the young Wookies with his mysterious powers and green blade that could slay anything. He loved/hated to tell old stories, particularly about himself. He was a Jedi who rebelled against some teachings of the Jedi but ultimately followed the light. He was powerful in the ways of the Force but was a little weak in the Saber fighting category. He had the scar of fighting his wife who he trained in secret after she tried convincing him to join Exar Kun with her. He had seen a lot destinies and had much wisdom. He refuses to be called a Jedi and also refuses the invitation to join the Counsel. He is, overall, just a regular cynical old man who fights against the Sith, with a lightsaber and the Force.

Thinking about his other Jedi companions his thoughts traveled to the Cathar woman, Juhani. She was so strong in the Force, but was also very strong in anger and hatred. Her kind had hot blood, warriors blood. When he first met her she had fallen close to the Dark Side. She had struck her teacher in anger and ran. He had a difficult battle with her but in the end, prevailed. With much convincing and small talk, he got her to come back to the Light Side, to talk with the consul and ask for forgiveness. She decided to travel with him when he was given the mission to find the Star Maps and find out what this Star Forge was, and stop it. When confronted by the slaving evil man who killed her father and tried to buy her as a slave, she was given the hard choice of either killing him or sparing him to die on his own. With much guidance, he was able to convince her to stay true to the light and let go of her anger and hatred. He was glad she healed well and hoped that she was a great teacher of the light right now.

Revan laid his head back, closing his eyes tightly. He looked back out towards the rainy terrain. It has been…what? Three or four hours since he took cover in this rain? The True Sith must be having trouble in this weather as well. How lucky of him. He knew it was a matter of time before they found the cave. His hands drifted to his old Darth Revan cloak that he wrapped around himself. He blended in most of the time, wearing this eerie cloak. He kept his red-black mask on most of the time, hiding his true identity from his enemies. He put the mask over his face once again, drawing the black hood of his robe up over his head.

His hands drifted over various different lightsabers he managed to acquire. He had taken all the lightsabers of the fallen True Sith every time he slew one of them. He had, in return, collected many crystals and lightsabers. He had over twenty red color fixtures, and over fifty different saber crystals. He only took five lightsabers max at a time. He kept two single-handed lightsabers on his waist at all time. He carried two more in his robes and one double-bladed lightsaber across his lower back. He gripped the two lightsabers in his robe, gripping the cold steel of the lightsaber lightly. He pulled them both out, testing the familiar feeling of having duel blades in his hands.

The blade in his left had a particular shape to it. The black hilt of the whole lightsaber was engraved with vines of silver. The top of where the actual blade was supposed to come out was spiked up to make it look like horns. The blade color was a rare silver color, accompanied by a crystal that resonated a sonic pulse when he desired. The second crystal that modified the blade was a rare one, giving the blade a Cold strike. The sense of a chilly air emitted from the blade and froze his enemies when it clashed against something. This Cold strike happened at random despite how powerful the crystal was. He could not control it no matter how much he tried.

His second blade was a regular silver with black lines coming up from the bottom to the mid-section of the hilt. The actual blade was an familiar blue color, accompanied by two power crystals meant to boost the strength of the blade and to heighten his sense of the Force.

He got up and walked slowly towards the entrance of the cave. He took out two small spheres and threw one deep into the cave. He took the second and just tossed it up, letting it stick to the ceiling. He cringed a little as the cold rain made contact with his robes. He fixed his mask and jumped down, letting the Force guide him in the low visibility. He landed with a definite splash. He felt the presence of two Sith Acolytes approaching the cave. He ran towards a huge boulder, taking cover behind it.

He closed his eyes, letting his mind drift up and sense every living being around. He saw two Sith Acolytes, both dressed in Dark Jedi robes, the loose fitting clothes swaying up every time they jumped or descended. One of the Acolytes had their hood up while the other let it fall back, his bald white head cleanly shaved. He had a black line drawn from his eyes all the way down his cheek to his collar bones.

Revan watched as they both entered the cave, the hooded one moving further into the cave while the other stayed at the entrance. They both had a standard lightsaber in their hands, ready to be drawn when needed.

Revan closed his eyes and put away his engraved silver lightsaber, pulling out a detonator instead. He pushed the trigger and watched as the non-hooded Sith immediately sensed the danger but was a fraction of a second too late as the small thermal detonators exploded. If the explosions didn't kill them the cave-in sure did. Revan looked up and saw the flame and rocks dropping down from the cave. The canyon would usually echo but with the storm he doubted anyone heard or saw anything. But he was betting that a Sith Lord or Sith Master felt the disturbance.

Revan turned around and ran as fast as he could, running towards the direction of his Fighter. He needed to get off this planet, there was no inhabitants as far as he checked and sensed. If there was no one here that was living in fear or being abused by the Sith he didn't need to stay. He wasn't here to kill all the Sith, it would be meaningless.

First, he wouldn't be able to do anything against the thousands and thousands of Sith by himself. Second, the Sith are a belief, not a physical being, he couldn't wipe the Sith out if he wanted to. Third, every Sith that fell to his blades, another immediately seemed to be filling their place.

He understood after the few months that he was here, that he should just focus on saving who he could and training who he could to better defend themselves. He couldn't stay long enough in one place to train people to be Jedi. He did occasionally get one or two people to follow him, but they all ended up dead in a matter of weeks or months. He stopped taking company with them after the death of a young Twi'Lek child he had traveled with for six days. The child was brutally murdered when she had ran out of the ship to find him one day when he left her to sleep in the ship. He had went to a local town to buy supplies, she was asleep so he left her there. When she woke up and found him gone, she panicked and ran out after him.

The Sith who found her, felt the touch of the Force because she had been in contact with him. They tortured her at first for a long while, using various mind tricks and beating her with the Force. She was burnt in various areas, indicating that they slowly fried some of her skin with lightning. The gashes on her forehead indicated that they tortured her poor mind, making her dig her nails into her forehead, hoping to pry out the thoughts and pains being caused on her brain.

The horrifying mangled body of the blue-green Twi'Lek was enough to make him boil with rage. He sought out the Sith and killed them all, taking down their base as well. He made excuses, convincing himself it wasn't for revenge but for justice. No matter how much he tried, he knew it was for vengeance. He had trouble staying on the Light path a couple of times over the course of five years. After the fourth year, he came to a conclusion that he was neither Light or Dark, that he would fight for justice and for the innocent no matter what.

A chill went down his spine, and he doubted it was the rain. He sensed it…no. He saw it. The down stroke of the Sith Assassin. He side-stepped, easily avoiding the sudden blade of the lightsaber. The Assassin was strong and clever, more so then the ones he fought before. This one waited until she was a matter of inches from him before swinging her blade down towards him, activating the saber in mid-swing.

He never had a second thought about killing a woman opponent and still never did. He mustered up the Force, feeling it run through his body. He focused it into his hand and lifted her up, breaking through her Force shield easily. Ever since he came here, ever since he fought with the True Sith. He was stronger, faster, more connected with the Force. He lifted her up high into the air and let his lightsaber go. It flew out and activated a few feet from her.

He watched as the blade stabbed right through her chest and out again like a hot knife through butter. He dropped her immediately, not bothering to see her face or check if she was dead. He turned and continued to run back towards his ship, pointing one hand at the dead corpse, a bolt of lightning flashing out of his hand and hitting the body for good measure. The electrical burst that traveled through the wet ground didn't even phase him.

He knew he was close, he could feel the Fury. He didn't sense anyone nearby, which was a good sign. He closed his eyes and let the Force guide him. He reached out all around him, seeing nothing but gray and the occasional small red blimps indicating some insect or small animal. When he spotted a huge yellow lump he immediately sped towards it. He opened his eyes and saw nothing. At first glance everything seemed normal but with closer observation, he could see the rain drops hitting something before dropping to the ground.

He waved his hand quickly, feeling the familiar sensation of the Force leaving his fingertips. Suddenly the familiar black and gray fighter appeared in front of him. He ran forward, slipping himself under the ship. He waved a hand over a particular area and side stepped as a small latch opened up and lowered a small elevator. He got in and waved his hand again, the elevator moving up slowly.

The elevator ride barely took more then six seconds. He found himself in the familiar bedroom of his. Various lightsabers were hanging from the walls and some were packed into some of the steel shelf vaults in the back along with various blasters, clothes, armors, helmets, and other weapons. His bed was at one corner, a small Holonet computer to the side. There was a door to a shower and bathroom, another leading to the kitchen.

He moved forward, typing in an access code, the blast doors and regular doors opening, allowing him into the cockpit. A familiar mechanical voice spoke up cheerfully, "Welcome back Revan, how was your recon?" Revan sat down in the cockpit and began starting up various systems.

"It was good Al, I guess. There were no inhabitants so I didn't really get into any big fights, cloak on." he kept typing into the computer, booting up various programs and systems.

"Already done Revan, no life signs are being picked up on the sensors. There are four Sith Interceptors in orbit, slipping by them should not be a problem." Revan nodded and felt a tired smile creep up onto his lips.

"Auto-Pilot Al, drive smooth and make sure we don't get caught, agreed?" Revan frowned at the computer. He had gotten into this little comical gag where he and his AI, Artificial Intelligence, got into little arguments and conversations. At first he felt a little weird and suspicious of this AI, but gradually came to like the weird computer system. He even gave it a name, Al.

"Of course Revan, when have I ever been wrong?" Revan frowned at the computer again, "Uh, the Asteroid belt near Lacotus Prime?" he had started giving these Unknown Region planet names, labeling them on his Hyper-Drive map. He was a bit of an expert on Hyper-Drive mapping. He drew paths and set coordinates on the maps of his ship. He made sure to Voice-Lock the Navicomputer like he did for the Ebon Hawk.

"That was not my fault, my calculations were perfect. The Sith were moving the Asteroids to better suit a kind of Fortress for the planet." Revan sighed and walked back to his bedroom. He took off his robe and put it in the quick wash, dry, and freshen up system. He threw his mask onto his desk and collapsed onto the bed.

"Whatever Al, just be careful." the AI either didn't hear him or just chose not to answer him. Either way, he still thought that the AI was too human for its own good. He closed his eyes and let sleep slowly take him. He dreamed, dreamed of his friends on the Ebon Hawk, dreamed of the small peace he had with them after taking down the Star Forge.

He dreamed of _**her**_, her laughs, her smiles, her hugs, her warmth, her kisses, her touch, her lips, her hair, her eyes, everything about her. He remembered that wonderful night where they become one. One in the Force, in mind, in body, in heart and in soul.

A small smile appeared on his lips as he sighed happily, a small moan leaving his lips, whispering one name softly.

"Bastila…" he felt warm and safe. He dreamed of sleeping next to her again, the white crisp sheets smelling wonderfully like fresh air. How the strands of her hair, the taste of her lips, were like sweet honey-suckle. He whimpered a bit, missing the company of the woman he loved.


	2. A Blast From the Past

**Chapter Two: A Blast from the Past**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic One or Two. They belong to Lucas Arts and Bioware**

Revan woke to an alarm blaring away in his ear. Did he really need it to be so loud when this ship was practically empty? He got up quickly and yawned when it suddenly hit him like an Thermal Detonator right to the head. The alarm?

He shifted his body and jumped from his bed, running into the cockpit, "AL? What happened? What's wrong?" the AI switched on a monitor, a small blimp being shown on the screen.

"An unknown ship is approaching the Sector thirty Light years away from the direction of the Torsista system, it is not a Sith ship, nor is it any ship from any of the planets we traveled to." Revan's eyes widened. Sure it was common to run into non-Sith ships but it was uncommon to run into a ship that didn't register with any of the hundreds of planets he has traveled to. This was the Unknown Region. The only ships that traveled around here was Unknown Region ships or Sith ships. It was possible it was from another part of the Unknown Region but for one to show up suddenly when he hadn't seen one for five years…there was another possibility…

Revan suddenly got an exciting chill down his back and quickly spoke up, "AL, scan the incoming ship and try to match it with the inner-region database." Revan saw the computer switch screens to a list of ships. He saw it stream through all different names before landing on one.

His heart jumped, another chill went down his spine. He told AL to double check it so he wasn't wrong and came out with the same result. On the screen was a picture of the Ebon Hawk, the ID signature and name blinking under it. The Ebon Hawk, _**The**_ Ebon Hawk. He quickly set a course to intercept it.

The Ebon Hawk was here…did that mean that…his friends came looking for him? Was it possible? Could they have actually found him in this dangerous Unknown Region? He was flying pretty close to the border of the Unknown Region and Inner-Region…maybe it was by chance. Was the Force guiding him? He had no idea but he knew something was on the ship, something powerful. He could hear an Echo in the Force. Like an emptiness, a hunger. He knew this would attract a lot of unnecessary attention.

"AL, send a transmission code to the Ebon Hawk, tell them to follow us. Tell them that if they don't get their asses out of here soon, they will be swarmed by Sith." Revan sat down in the pilot seat and started typing into the computer, turning on various systems and switching to manual controls.

He switched off his cloaking device and activated the weapon systems in case of an attack. He prepped the forward blasters and mini-plasma missiles, warming up the various systems. He made sure the EMP pulse was fully charged and activated the jamming system.

"Sir, the Ebon Hawk is trying to open up communications." Revan felt another shiver of excitement then quietly squashed it, moving back to his bedroom. He grabbed his Darth Revan robes and put them on, pulling the hood up. He picked up his red-black mask and put it on. He went back to the cockpit, opening up a video link up.

An unfamiliar face of an blonde haired male appeared on the screen. Revan tried to squish his feelings of disappointment and cleared his throat.

Before he could say anything the man on the video screen suddenly yelled in shock and disbelief, "Revan…?" he heard shouts of surprise and disbelief in the background. _So this person brought more people with him…does he have any idea what dangers are out here?_

"Yes, I am Revan, former Darth Lord of the Sith, a former friend of the Jedi order as well…" the man in front of the screen grinned and turned his head back a bit, speaking to the people behind him, "I told you Atton, Revan turned back to the Light and defeated Malak. Oh and by the way, he is a guy…" he heard someone swear in the back.

"Excuse me…if you would kindly divert your attention back to me, we have bigger problems…" he knew the Sith were long out of reach but he wanted to be better safe then sorry.

"The True Sith right? Kreia told me a little bit about them and how you came out here to fight, so we came to help." Revan's eyes widened. Kreia…his former master before and after his destiny was set into motion. Why…how…

Revan focused his attention back to the screen, "W-Where is she? Where is Master Kreia?" suddenly the man in front of him looked a bit down, hesitant. Revan knew the answer but wanted to hear it anyways, "Please tell me, where is my Master?"

The man looked at Revan dejectedly and sighed, moving a hand over his face. "Kreia…is dead, I slew her…at Malachor V. Her body was lost when the Mass Shadow Generator was fully powered up and activated…" Revan was a little taken aback. _This man took down Kreia…? _

"Malachor V…you went back to Malachor V? Who are you…?" the blonde haired man smiled a little, waving his hand, "Lets talk about this later, didn't you say we were in some kind of trouble…?" Revan suddenly remembered and mentally kicked himself.

"Follow my Hyper-Space trail, keep close…" he typed in a coordinate for an oceanic planet near the edge where the Unknown Region and the Inner-Region split. He had set up a small base there for himself, and an encampment in case he made some friends. Sadly, none of them lasted long. He shook his head of the thought and activated his Hyper-Drive, feeling the familiar G's forcing him back a little as the stars in front of him turned into streaks of Light.

The Ebon Hawk's trusty and unlucky pilot, Atton Rand, punched in the coordinates and activated the Hyper-Drive, blasting the Ebon Hawk forward into the stars and the depths of space…

o.o

Back in the Republic, a few remaining Jedi who were contacted by The Exile through the Echo of the Force, were gathering on Coruscant, ranging from Jedi Knights, Blade Masters, Jedi Masters, and Jedi Consulars. One was an infamous one, Master Hoth, who was talking with the group of Masters who made it by now.

They were discussing how they all got a faded message from The Exile, strong enough to reach all the Jedi, yet too weak to be specific. All they could make out was, "Gather and Reform". So they all gathered, on Coruscant, coming out of their hiding in dangerous times. They were discussing how to rebuild the counsel and who should be in it. Any Jedi who didn't have the rank of Master quietly stood by or were meditating.

"This is a sign! We must stop hiding and reform our ranks! We must bring peace again!" Master Hoth shouted out, waving his arms around in an aggressive sort of manner. Some other Masters were agreeing but others were a bit skeptical.

"How do we know this isn't a trap? We sent a few Jedi to the Jedi Enclave on Dantooine, they found three former counsel members dead! Drained of all life and Force energy! This was clearly the work of the Echo! How can we trust the Exile if he did that?" others were nodding their heads, thinking deeply.

"Whether or not he did it is not important! Right now we must think about the Galaxy and peace, not our lives! Besides, I don't see the Exile here, now do I? He left and asked us a favor, he is not a threat! Did you all not feel that tremor at Malachor V? So many Sith, dead. I know I felt it, two humongous Sith Masters fell, along with many Sith Lords, Marauder, Assassins, Apprentices, and many Dark Jedi. We must not dwell on the past of the Exile! We must act now!" by now, everyone was agreeing and nodding their heads.

Hoth huffed with pride and raised a hand, "We must protect this Galaxy, and bring peace once again!" all the Jedi around him nodded.

"Come! Though there are only a few of us, we must get to work on rebuilding the temple…then we must go pay the Senate a visit…" Master Hoth fixed his robes, walking towards the huge abandoned temple.

o.o

Revan felt the G's dying down as his ship left Hyper Space, opening up to a nice peaceful space filled with…

A green streak flashed forward, missing his ship by an inch. He quickly maneuvered to the right, dodging a few other green streaks of burning energy.

He was happy that his Fury had the latest technology, or he would have been toast. He quickly activated his weapon system and shot out an EMP pulse, quickly taking down every fighter around him, knocking out the shields of two huge Sith battle cruisers.

He look at his screens, noticing that his long range sensors picked up three more coming from the far side of space. He estimated they would be in range in about two hours.

He quickly maneuvered his ship into attack position above a Sith Cruiser and locked onto the important systems located on top of the ship. His systems locked on and he fired all thirty-six missiles from his ship, bombing the top of one of the Sith cruisers, taking out the bridge, communication dish, and some gun turrets. He smiled as one lucky missile went through the thin shield of the hangar bay and hit one of the bomber fighters, causing an domino affect as every other fighter in the hanger blew up. He watched as the whole battle cruiser started to explode in various areas. The cruiser was falling apart, some stray pieces falling down towards the ocean below.

He turned the Fury towards the second battle cruiser that was slowly recovering. He felt no pity as he drove his Fury towards it, a large plasma cannon coming out of the middle of his ship, in between his two laser barrels. He shot one huge burst of plasma right at the now vulnerable bridge. The laser cut through the windows with ease and killed every single crew member in it. Revan watched as the bridge exploded and floated off of the battle cruiser.

He circled around and shot his small laser cannons across the deck of the ship, destroying a few turrets and the relay dish along with the communication dish. He then turned his attention towards the life support system and promptly shot it into oblivion. As he flew across the deck of the battle cruiser again, he shot the main cannons that would be strong enough to burst through a shield easily and worked his way towards the ship's engines. He circled around and took the shot, taking a few minutes to destroy the whole back of the ship.

The Ebon Hawk came out of Hyper Space about twenty minutes after Revan. They had lost him briefly then found him again when their long rang sensors picked up some huge explosions. What they saw when they came out of hyperspace, completely left them dumbstruck.

In front of them were hundreds of small Sith fighters just floating around them, along with two burning Sith battleships. Atton cautiously navigated through the debris and fighters.

"W-What the hell happened here…?" Atton was still looking around in amazement. By now, everyone was at the cockpit, looking through the cockpit's windows.

"I think this was Revan…" the Exile looked around, scratching his cheek, "He is still so…powerful." he remembered rumors of how Revan was merciless and one of the most twisted people ever, he never saw his face and wondered what kind of a face a man of pure evil had.

"That man has too much power…it's really not fair." Mira, the self proclaimed Best Bounty Hunter on Nar Shaddaa, spoke up with a small whine in her voice, which brought a smile to his lips. She twirled both her lightsabers, nervousness visible in her body language. The Exile chuckled, earning a glare from the red headed bounty hunter who had way too much "attitude" for a Jedi.

"We should proceed cautiously, it may be a trap." the white haired Echani Handmaiden spoke with confidence and strength. Her mother's white Jedi robes fitting her curvy and well built body. She also had both her short lightsabers out, holding the cool metals with a little too much pressure.

"General, I'm going to work on boosting the shields a bit with the droids, if you don't mind?" The Exile nodded at his Zabrak friend. He nodded back and walked down the corridor with the trust utility droid, T3-M4, a sharp droid with intense combat experience. He had no doubt in his mind that this utility droid knew more then it should about everything that was going on around them.

"I shall assist you, Iridonian, together we can do more then if we were alone." G0-T0 spoke with the same grumpy low voice of Goto. The upgraded interrogation droid floated over to Bao-Dur. Bao-Dur seemed a bit skeptical, gripping his Double-Bladed Lightsaber in his right hand, but nodded anyways and left with G0-T0 close behind him. Everyone on the ship still didn't trust that unit, including the Exile…

"Query: Shall I man the turret and blast all these insignificant planes out of the sky, Master?" The Exile shook his head at the violent assassin droid, HK-47. The beat up droid had rusted red plates covering his whole body, the plating showing signs of blaster fire and Lightsaber damage.

"Resignated Obedience: Very well Master, I shall be in the Navigation room if I am needed." the droid promptly turned around and walked away.

"Now this is the Revan I remember…" Mandalore of the Ordo clan of the Mandalorians spoke up, excitement in his voice. The Exile remembered that Mandalore mentioned that he served with Revan during the Jedi Civil war's end, when Revan turned back to the Light and took on Malak.

"Happy to see your old leader again, Canderous?" though he couldn't see through the Mandolorian's helmet and armor, he knew that the old Mandolorian was excited and… a bit glad? That was new. He turned to Visas Marr, a small smile on his lips as he touched her hand.

She turned to him, a small smile visible on her lips, "The pilots inside the fighters are all alive, though they are trying frantically to find a way out…" the Miraluka female spoke with her usual mystical and smooth voice. She seemed to tilt her head a bit, seeming to listen. "Something approaches us from the east, a ship."

Atton looked at the screens, none of them reading any signs of a ship. He looked out through the ships' main window of the cockpit and spotted nothing but aimlessly floating Sith Fighters. "I sense something too…but I don't see anything.", Atton spoke with a bit of annoyance in his face, looking at the screens again. Brianna and Mira were looking around as well, trying to focus their minds. The Exile spoke softly, but loud enough for them to hear him.

"Clear your minds, let the Force guide you, do not try to command it, but work with it." they all nodded and focused, feeling the presence of a small ship coming towards them. They reached out further, seeing the blurry form of a human.

"It's…Revan, right?" Atton spoke first, opening his eyes slowly. "I know I didn't say this before, but is it wise to trust the Dark Lord of the Sith? Even if he supposedly turned to the Light, he has been gone for five years. Rumors say he remembered everything and left to start everything over…"

All the Jedi on the Ebon Hawk, minus Bao-Dur, shared brief glances of anxiety with one another before looking at The Exile. He just smiled at them with his usual confidence, "Well, never know till your try right?"

Mira let out a frustrated sigh and gave up, turning around to go back to her "room" to meditate, she was getting used to the quiet, long travels of a space ship.

Briana just nodded and walked back to the cargo hold to do some more training, perfecting her Echani hand-to-hand combat style.

Visas touched The Exile's hand softly and went back to her room, to do her regular meditation and to see through the Force again.

Atton just shook his head and checked the sensors again. He prepped the weapons system and hyperspace engines, just in case they needed a quick getaway

The Exile let out a small chuckle and went back to Kreia's room, to meditate and try and feel the Force the way his Master felt it, and to learn from the mistakes she made.

o.o

Revan opened communications with the Ebon Hawk once again, "We've got trouble." the face of the pilot came onto the screen. He had typical short brown hair, hazel eyes and light skin. Revan could tell this man was more slippery then he looked. He noticed he was wearing Jedi robes, a double bladed lightsaber was on his waist.

"Yeah, I know, we saw your handy work, nicely done. Took down a lot of your own men I see." Revan chuckled. _Ah…so __**that's**__ the time of man he is…interesting._

"What's so funny?" Atton glared at Revan, who merely shook his head, "Nothing, Padawan, I guess it is natural to not trust me, but rest assured, I am a good guy." Atton had a hard time believing that the former Dark Lord of the Sith was a "good" guy, but he could tell he wasn't bad either.

"So? What's the problem? You took down two battle cruisers and now you need a challenge?" Atton raised an eyebrow, which made Revan laugh again, "You remind me so much of Carth. Except he was more…mature I guess?" Atton didn't comment, he knew that Carth Onassi, the decorated war hero who followed Revan from the beginning, helping him take down the Sith.

"Anyways, the problem is, that there are three more cruisers coming, if we land in my base, we are going to run into some trouble you know?" Atton's eyes widened as he checked the long-ranged sensors. He swore under his breath. _How the hell did I overlook this…god damn it!_

"If we go into Hyper Space now they will follow us. What do we do?" Atton looked at the screen as he pushed the button for Kreia's room. The Exile and Atton had asked Bao-Dur to make a small buzzing system that would allow them to call upon each other from their rooms if needed, the cockpit too of course.

The Exile came down in about a minute, his carefree smile still on his face. "So, what's up Jaq?" Atton glared at the Exile who just raised his hands in surrender, "My bad Atton, I was just kidding." Atton looked back at Revan while pointing at the long-ranged sensors screen, "We've got a big problem, if we run they will track us down and if we land they will still track us down and shoot at us from space, if we hide we might stall but they will find us. Oh and kill us." the Exile promptly rolled his eyes and looked at Revan on the screen.

"So, commander. Got any bright ideas?" Revan seemed to be thinking, glancing at the side every now and then. He seemed to be debating about, his expression still hidden behind that mask of his.

"Go to Telos…they will not follow us into Republic space…the Ithorians started to rebuild Telos right?" Atton and the Exile seemed to be surprised, glancing at each other.

"Yeah they did…but…we just got here…to help you in the fight against the True Sith, your telling us to just…run?" the Exile looked at Revan, tilting his head to the side.

"Well, under normal circumstances where I would be alone, Fury's cloaking systems should have been successful in losing them, but now that you guys are here, I can't really do that…I can't risk having my base discovered and I can't go to another planet, most are either inhabited by peaceful people or are swarming with Sith, the best plan would be to retreat now…" Revan didn't know what he was thinking but he just…had enough. He needed to go back, he couldn't fight this alone, not anymore, he needed help.

"Well…I guess that makes sense…alright. So Telos it is…it just recently got attacked so they had a few set backs but I hear they are making good progress…" Revan nodded, glad to hear some good news.

"Telos huh…? We've been there many times. I'm sure the TSF would love to welcome us! After all, we saved them a few times." Atton energetically started punching in the coordinates.

"You forgot that we destroyed Peragus, causing no fuel for them, right?" Atton turned on the Exile, "Whoa whoa, _**we **_didn't destroy anything, that was Sion shooting at us from the Republic ship!" the Exile just laughed again, one thumbs up, "Yeah yeah."

Revan watched the Ebon Hawk blast into space, setting off towards Telos. Revan quickly punched in the coordinates and felt the familiar G's again, his ship blasting into space as well.

Revan smiled under his mask and started to reminisce about his old companions and what happened after the war..

Carth Onassi…the decorated war hero who was on the Endar Spire when the Sith attacked. Carth had saved his life many times during Taris and was a dedicated soldier that lost his wife and kid at the beginning of the Jedi Civil war. He was focused on revenge and didn't trust people well. He remembered arguing and laughing with Carth, and how Carth was reunited with his son in the Sith academy on Korriban and how he started to trust people more and become a more of an open person…kind of.

Revan smiled a little more as he remembered how Carth said that they had to find Bastila and get off Taris. How she used her battle meditation to help them escape from the Endar Spire…

Bastila Shan…the young Jedi Knight that he saved from the Black Vulkars. Or how she saved him from them, so she claims. The beautiful, powerful, smart, and strong woman who took him down as Revan, well, kind of. The strong girl who stood by him mostly throughout the war, and the girl who stayed with him after it. The Council never agreed, they were fearful of their love turning him to the Dark side again.

Despite all that, they both didn't care and were lost in each others' love for weeks. Then he had the vision, the knowledge pounded back into his head. The vision of the Unknown Region. The knowledge of the True Sith. He needed to go, he couldn't tell anyone, he couldn't let anyone follow him.

He started to remember his old companions, the different paths that some of them took.

Zaalbar returned home, much to the dismay of Mission, who promised to visit him a lot.

Canderous…wandered off but came back occasionally to test his skills against the former Dark Lord of the Sith.

HK-47 and T3-M4 stayed with them. T3-M4 was a useful guy and Revan regretted just letting him wander around the house with nothing to do. T3 claimed that it was "happy" and continued its' random chores.

HK-47 on the other hand…annoyed the hell out of Bastila. He went around complaining almost every day and had been deactivated repeatedly. Every time they woke him back up he blabbered on and on about how life isn't about being peaceful but about combat and war. Revan got a few good laughs every time Bastila and HK got into a fight. He loved how HK had so many human emotions and interesting points of views.

He never regretted making HK, not even once. And he let the droid know it, and only got the reactions of "Disgusted Statement: Master you are turning soft, I am tempted to take out my plasma projector and jog your memories of combat…"

Mission Vao was living right next door and was constantly mothered by Bastila, who actually Forced her to go to an Academy. She was repeatedly kicked out for slicing into the school's main system or opening random security doors.

She shrugged every time they talked with her, "Hey, a slicer never stops slicing." he laughed but Bastila never gave in. She was becoming a fine mother figure.

Dustil came to visit often, hanging out with Mission the most. Bastila suspected a romantic relationship but never looked further into it. Carth, was oblivious to the whole thing. Dustil was good at hiding stuff from him, plus the fact that Carth couldn't come home or see Dustil unless Dustil went to him. They spent time together a lot, practicing blaster fire and grenade throws.

Revan even occasionally taught Dustil how to wield the Force better, telling him the Jedi code. He taught him basic saber techniques and skills, secretly from Carth of course.

Jolee Bindo…the old man said something about returning to Kashyyyk, which was quickly silenced when the Council asked him to teach young kids, not as a Jedi but just a teacher. It took some time but Jolee finally gave in, muttering something about True Destiny that he will see in kids. He didn't know whether to be worried that Jolee didn't like young people or happy that a wise man was teaching the future Jedi.

Juhani. She told him and the others that she was going to take a small group of Jedi Knights who offered to join her and that they would take a ship to the Outer Rim. As a last request the Council had allowed her to do so. Four or five Jedi went with her, along with six or seven Republic soldiers. She was going to help people there from oppression and tyranny, in any helpful way she could.

There were tears and hugs as she boarded the ship, standing proud as a leader. She had faced her Dark past, conquering the feelings of the Dark side by not slaying the monster who attacked her, her family, and her people. He was proud.

When he finally decided to leave, he left orders to two people, Canderous and T3-M4. He needed T3 to make sure no one could follow him. He needed Canderous to move on with a purpose, and possibly supply him with a damn good army.

Leaving without saying goodbye broke his heart, he didn't want to hurt Bastila or Carth, or anyone. He knew Bastila would look after Mission like a mother. Zaalbar would surely defend them both. Of course Carth would look after them.

He left a data pad for Carth, mailing it to his home on Telos. He was sure Dustil would surely get it even if Carth wouldn't. Dustil would send it to his father, Carth still had a bit of work to do for the Republic but promised Dustil he would be back home soon.

HK-47...he decided to deactivate him and leave him locked tight in the small room that Juhani always stayed in. He felt sorry for HK but he couldn't take him with him. Despite the droids constant violent acts and foul mouth, he had a personal bond with it, despite appearances.

He remembered watching Bastila on night he left. She was getting ready for bed, dressed in a lovely brown-red nightgown. He watched her fix her hair in front of the mirror, a small smile on her lips as she watched his reflection as well. He smiled from the chair he was sitting on. They had bought a small place on Telos, where almost everybody was staying.

When it was time to leave, he got up quietly and slowly, careful not to wake Bastila. He got dressed quickly, pulling out his old Jedi robes. He moved silently, opening up a locked safe that was installed inside the back wall, covered by a closet. He opened the closet door and removed some hanging coats, opening the back wall of the closet. He typed in the security code and gave the small sensor his hand print and eye scan.

The safe quietly unlocked and opened. He pulled the door open, finding his old equipment inside. Inside, was his old Darth Revan robes and his red-black mask. His two lightsabers were in there as well, the cool silver shining in the moonlight

He took everything out, dressing himself in the robes and putting the mask on. He put his lightsabers on each side of his waist, gripping the familiar thin cylinder for a few seconds. He turned to Bastila and smiled warmly. Watching her sleep peacefully always made him the happiest man alive. He removed his mask and bent down, kissing her forehead softly.

"I love you, Bastila Shan. And I ask you to stay with me, forever.", he pulled a small box out of his pocket and put it down on the night table next to their bed.

"This might be a little selfish, but I wanted to do this for a long time. I'm sorry that I am leaving, I will come back…I will. When everyone is safe again…", he smiled a bit and brushed a few strands of hair from her face, caressing her cheek gently.

He whispered into her ear softly, "Keep me close, in your dreams…", he then backed away, turned around, and left.

It had been about five years since he left. He regretted ever hurting her and leaving her. He wished to go back everyday since he came here but knew he had to face this.

Five years did a lot to a person, especially when fighting a harsh battle. He knew, that he couldn't fight this alone, he needed help whether he liked it or not. Then, out of the blue, the Ebon Hawk fell out of the sky, or space, and brought along a lot of help. He was going to see this as a sign, the Force was guiding him, telling him to go back.

That was precisely what he was going to do. He needed to get help, most of all, he needed to see Bastila. He just hoped that she would forgive him for leaving…

He closed his eyes tightly, trying to calm his mind and body. The sudden blast from the past and returning home in one moment was really making him tired. He started to drift asleep, muttering to AL to wake him up when they arrive.


End file.
